Prologue: Going to the Monster world
This is how prologue and going to the monster world goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. film starts at Skylander Academy where Crash and Gaia are going to have a race to where Ryan and the Golden King (a Golden Queen version of Ryan) is Crash Bandicoot: Ready for a race, Gaia? Gaia Everfree: Ready as I'll ever be. Cody Fairbrother: On your mark... Emmet: Get set. Fizz raises the green flag Sean Ryan: GO!! starts running and Gaia just floats Crash Bandicoot: Give it up, Gaia! You'll never beat me! stops and sees she's gone Crash Bandicoot: What the? Is Leobreaker with Codylight? he looks and sees Gaia has won Crash Bandicoot: How did you beat me? Orla Ryan: Why is she Ryan's friend? whispers in Orla's ear Orla Ryan: Oh. Gaia Everfree: Well, anyways, I still won. Gaia's geodes start glowing - - gang goes to sleep and we see a shelf on a child's bedroom Mom: off-screen Good night, sweetheart. Child: off-screen Good night, mom. Dad: off-screen Sleep tight, kiddo. bedside light is turned off and the camera pans down to a boy sleeping in bed and the bedroom itself. Then, he heard a sound coming from the door, which creaks open slightly. The boy looks around nervously, before noticing a monster's arm in the doorway. He quickly shuts his eyes. When he opens them again, he sees a coat hanging from the door, before relaxing and settling back down to sleep. A shadow passes over the bed as we pan down to underneath the bed where to pink evil eyes open. A four-armed monster with spikes down it's back rises above the boy and brings out its claws. The boy turns, sees the monster and screams. The monster screams back and gets hit with a soccer ball and slips on a skateboard before landing on spikey toys, causing it to scream in pain. As the monsters jumps about trying to get the toys out, the lights come and the kid in bed is revealed to be a robot. Sci-Ryan: A robot? Not a cybertonian one. Computer voice: Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. wall rises up, revealing three other monsters Employer: All right, Mr. Bile, is it? Thaddeus Bile: Uh… My friends call me Phlegm. Employer: Uh-huh. Mr. Bile, can you tell me what you did wrong? Thaddeus Bile: I fell down? Employer: No, no, before that. Can anyone tell me Mr. Bile’s big mistake? Anyone? green monster with an eye on the stalk coughs Employer: Ugh. Let’s take a look at the tape. Here we go. Uh, right… Puh-puh-puh-puh… Ah! There, see? The door. You left it wide open. trainees take notes Employer: And leaving the door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because…? Thaddeus Bile: Um.. It could let in a draft? ???: It could let in a child! monster who has crab legs comes out of the shadows, Henry J. Waternoose III Employee: Oh, Mr. Waternoose! Henry J. Waternoose III: There's nothing more toxic or deadly then a human child. A single touch could kill you! Thaddeus Bile: Uhh. Henry J. Waternoose III: Leave the door open, and a child could walk right here in this factory, right into the monster world. Green Employee monster: I won't go in a kid's room! You can't make me! Henry J. Waternoose III: You're going in there because we need this! got out a scream canister. He opens it and scream comes out. The monitors and lights light up then Waternoose closes it Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan